A study of longevity of mice that were exposed in utero to near-lethal doses of 2450-MHz microwave radiation is entering its third year and, as expected, mortality is claiming increasing numbers of control and radiated animals. Spontaneous tumors have appeared in two controls (N equals 81) but not in radiated mice (N equals 83), a difference much too narrow to exclude chance. Acute studies have focused on distributions of thermalized energy in the brain and lower body of anesthestized rats, guinea pigs, and rabbits during brief but near-lethal exposures in a 2450-MHz multi-path field. Pre-exposure temperatures within an animal differ anatomically by 0.5 to 1 K (e.g., colonic vs. superficial cortex); radiation-induced whole-body Delta Ts of 4.5 to 12 K are associated with altered distributions that differ both anatomically and among species. The only apparent rule is that of thermal privilege for the brain stem. Continuing studies of escape behavior by rats in intense 918-MHz multi-path fields have confirmed that irradiation per se, even at levels that prove lethal within minutes, lacks the sensory salience to promote escape learning, but that pairing of photic (and to a lesser extent, acoustic) stimuli as sensory cues with irradiation can reinforce successful escape. A total of 12 pilot studies has been completed to the end of determining optimal conditions for adjuvant treatment by microwave hyperthermia of experimentally induced glioblastoma in rats. These studies will set the stage for formal studies that await augmented levels of funding by the VA after the turn of the fiscal year. Complementing the work on glioblastoma is recent pilot work on the role of fever in transfer of circulating antibody across the cerebrospinal-fluid (CSF) barrier. There is no evidence in rats that sub-convulsive, microwave-induced fevers of short duration (less than 30 minute) provide access to CSF (i.e., to the brain) by experimentally induced antibody. The peak titre of serum antibody (in response to pneumococcal antigen) is variably suppressed or augmented by the febrile treatments, but the evidence is to doubtful reliability (Ps approximately .07).